The goal of the Research Core is to conduct culturally competent research to ameliorate disparities in health and health care for Latino populations. Our projects were selected to meet three criteria: (1) hold promise to reduce or eliminate disparities for Latinos; (2) be natural extensions of work of the investigators associated with UPR-CHA RCE; and (3) exhibit intellectual coherence and synergy with one another, and be more effectively supported through a Center mechanism than as separate R01s. Taken together, our proposed research covers the entire lifespan, from a prominent illness in childhood to long-term care in old age, with a specific focus on asthma and mental disorders. The Specific Aims are: Aim 1: Pediatric Asthma Community-Based Program (PACBP): Eliminating Asthma Disparities. This project will test the effectiveness of a comprehensive multi-level asthma management program designed to eliminate asthma treatment disparities by intervening at the family, provider and health policy level. Aim 2: The Right Question Project - Mental Health II (RQP-MH II). The RQP-MH II project is a multi-level program designed to test and evaluate a patient activation and self-management intervention in mental health care, and identify whether provider training can further increase patient activation and improve selfmanagement in the clinical encounter. Aim 3: Disparities in Substance Abuse (SA) Treatment. In the Disparities in SA Treatment project, we conduct four sets of analyses aimed at better understanding the magnitude of substance abuse treatment disparities, the mechanisms by which they occur, and the social and economic burden of these disparities. Aim 4: Pilot 1- Preventive Treatment for Depression for Mothers of Asthmatic Children. This pilot adapts and tests a low-cost cognitive behavioral treatment (CBT) as a preventive measure for mothers who are at risk of clinical depression who have children with asthma. Pilot 2- Disparities in Mental Health Care in Nursing Homes. This pilot documents disparities in the treatment and outcomes of mentally ill nursing home residents by race and ethnicity, and decomposes the sources of any disparities in the treatment and outcomes of mentally ill nursing home residents to determine whether they are predominantly a "within" or across" facility phenomenon. The Research Core will also engage in cross-cutting activities to support the conduct of the research projects, including sharing of advances in research methods; review of project research designs, methodological issues and papers; assisting in the dissemination of results and methods to the community, other researchers and policy makers; coordination of data management; and sharing among project.